


Under the Secret Moon

by shimmerwings



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Frottage, M/M, Playful Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerwings/pseuds/shimmerwings
Summary: They came together in the same clearing they first met.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Under the Secret Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone prompt list floating around. This one is "In Secret".

They came together in the same clearing they first met, near the river, not far from the border of either of their lands. The moon, as always, lit the night with a pearlescent glow that kissed their skin as they bared themselves to each other. The sight, though not entirely new, was still novel enough to send Panto's heart pounding as he lowered his lover to the blankets they'd laid out in anticipation.

Silas smiled shyly up at him even as his eager arms wound around Panto's neck, pulling him closer. Both groaned as their bodies made contact. Panto paused, his forehead pressed against the hot skin of Silas's shoulder, as he settled into the vee of his legs. If he focused too much on the press of their hard lengths together he would do them both a disservice, so he took a moment to breathe in the hint of salt rising on Silas's skin as the warm summer air enveloped them.

Silas's hand came up to smooth through his hair as their chests rose and fell together. Panto pressed his lips to the closest bit of skin he could find. A tiny huff of pleasure was his reward, so he repeated the gesture, but this time higher, along a brown curve of neck usually covered by high collars.

“Oh,” Silas breathed out. He always sounded surprised when something felt particularly nice, so Panto smiled and applied himself to that spot. He licked and sucked, teasing more little noises of pleasure from Silas, until he was gently pushed away. “You mustn't make a mark, my love.”

Silas sounded as regretful as Panto felt, but of course he was correct. With one last gentle peck to the area, he raised himself up on his forearms so he could properly kiss his beloved. Silas, as always, opened to him immediately, applying himself to the art of kissing the way he did to any of his other studies. Panto felt privileged to be the recipient of such a heady cocktail of playful inquisitiveness and passionate focus.

Separating their lips with a lewd, wet noise, Panto looked down into dark, wide-blown eyes. “How shall you have me tonight, my sweet?” he murmured.

A becoming flush darkened Silas's cheeks. Tilting his head in coy consideration, he ran his hand down the muscled planes of Panto's back, raising goosebumps in its wake. Fingers roughened only by pen callouses came to rest in the tender dip at the small of his back. “Perhaps just like this?” he asked, as he rolled their hips together in demonstration.

Panto bit his lip on a gasp, then darted down to press another kiss to parted lips.

“Yes, of course,” he agreed. “But first, let me just –”

Balancing his weight on one forearm, he reached for his nearby pack, extracting the small vial he kept handy for their too-infrequent trysts. He held it out to Silas, who took it with a smirk. He popped the cork out and sniffed the contents before looking at Panto with a raised brow.

“Passion flower extract?”

Panto shrugged with a grin. “It's not a statement on either of our prowess, it was just the first one I grabbed at the market. It's difficult to shop for that sort of thing when nobody knows you're in a relationship. If you go too often they start to think you have a...self-control issue.”

Silas threw his head back with a full-throated laugh. “Oh, my poor prince,” he snickered. “Are your people beginning to call you the best swordsman in Wendimoor for another reason?”

Panto snatched the vial back with all his dignity. He knelt back against Silas's thighs so he could spread the oil in his hands. The tingling warmth was not a surprise to him as he'd had the opportunity to test it, but he knew it would be to Silas. With a knowing smile, he threw the re-capped vial to the side. “I care only if one person finds me the best 'swordsman' in Wendimoor,” he said, making a show of slicking his palm along his own cock, oil squelching filthily. Silas gasped beneath him, laughter all dried up. His hands came to rest on Panto's thighs, squeezing sporadically as he watched, transfixed.

Panto spent a moment thrusting into his own fist before the tingling from the passion flower kicked in and he had to stop. Holding Silas's gaze, he reached out and rubbed one finger up the length of Silas's cock. Silas whimpered, eyes pleading. Taking mercy, he encircled it in his fist, loosely tugging from root to tip, coating it in the oil that would slick their way. He watched Silas's face closely, waiting for the moment when he realized –

Silas arched his chest with a deep groan, eyes shutting momentarily before popping open to stare at Panto in shock. “Oh,” he gasped, “is that–?”

“Mmhmm,” Panto acknowledged. He let his free hand wander up Silas's chest, his fingers pausing just before brushing against the pebbled nub of a nipple. “May I?”

Silas bit his lip before nodding quickly. With quick flicks of his fingers, Panto rubbed the oil into each nipple. He waited until the uptick in Silas's breathing meant the effects were kicking in, then pinched one nipple firmly. He rode out the buck of Silas's hips before releasing his hold and soothing it with a pat.

“Panto!” Silas's fingers were now digging into the meat of his thighs. “Please. Please.”

Breathless himself at the beautiful sight of his beloved coming undone beneath him, Panto tenderly brushed a lock of hair off of Silas's brow. “Yes, darling,” he agreed, as he laid back down in the cradle of Silas's hips. “Anything.”

This time when they came together, he didn't pause to give himself time to adjust. The heat of the evening, combined with the heat of the oil and the heat of passion, further slicked the way between them as sweat broke out across their bodies. With a few rolls of the hips, Panto quickly found a rhythm he could sustain between them.

Silas flung one hand up to grasp Panto's hair, pulling him down into a panting, open-mouthed kiss, while the other he used to dig blunt fingernails into Panto's back. Gasping at the zing of pain, Panto ground down more sharply on his next thrust. Both moaned.

“Silas, here,” Panto choked out, pausing just long enough to reach back and tap at Silas's thigh. Ever the quick study, Silas lifted his leg to wrap around Panto's waist. Panto shuddered as this caused his cock to nestle even more firmly against Silas's in the slick channel their pelvises created.

From there it was all quickening thrusts and bitten-off moans. Neither was as practiced as they'd like to be, but the rhythm was one that was unmistakable. Silas was the first to cry out as he clamped his limbs around Panto. Panto muffled a curse against his throat as the warmth and slick spread between them. His muscles strained. A half-dozen more thrusts and he shuddered to his own climax.

When the fog cleared, Silas was running shaky fingers up and down his back. Panto smudged a kiss against his throat before rolling to his side, pulling Silas into his arms as he went. For long moments they lay silently together, foreheads pressed tightly, as the night sounds of the forest crept back into their awareness. Not too far from their clearing, a whippoorwill called out its evening greeting.

With a sigh, Silas pulled back just enough so that they could see each other without their eyes crossing. “Well, my love,” he said solemnly. “I don't know which person it was that you wanted to find you the best 'swordsman' –” He burst into laughter as Panto reared back in indignation. “B-but I suppose you can count me as one of them,” he finished with a giggle.

Slightly mollified, Panto pulled him into a kiss that they both had to laugh through. The moon smiled down on their private clearing, holding the secret of their love in its distant gaze for another day.


End file.
